Tachykinin is a generic term for a group of neuropeptides. Substance P (SP), neurokinin A (NK-A) and neurokinin B (NK-B) are known in mammals, and these peptides are known to bind to the corresponding receptors (neurokinin-1 (NK-1), neurokinin-2 (NK-2) and neurokinin-3 (NK-3)) that exist in a living body and thereby to exhibit various biological activities.
Of such neuropeptides, SP has the longest history and has been studied in detail. In 1931, the existence of SP in the extract from equine intestines was confirmed, and in 1971, its structure was determined. SP is a peptide consisting of 11 amino acids.
SP is broadly distributed over the central and peripheral nervous systems, and has various physiological activities such as vasodilation, enhancement of vascular permeability, contraction of smooth muscles, excitation of neurons, salivation, enhancement of diuresis, immunological enhancement and the like, in addition to the function as a transmitter substance for primary sensory neurons. In particular, it is known that SP released from the terminal of the spinal (dorsal) horn due to a pain impulse transmits the information of pain to secondary neurons, and that SP released from the peripheral terminal induces an inflammatory response in the receptor thereof. Thus, it is considered that SP is involved in various disorders (e.g., pain, headache, particularly migraine, Alzheimer's disease, multiple sclerosis, cardiovascular modulation, chronic inflammatory diseases such as chronic rheumatic arthritis, respiratory diseases including asthma or allergic rhinitis, intestinal inflammatory diseases including ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease, ocular damage and ocular inflammatory diseases, proliferative vitreous retinopathy, an irritable bowel syndrome, urinary frequency, psychosis, vomiting, etc.) [see, for example, Physiological Reviews, Vol. 73, pp. 229-308 (1993); Journal of Autonomic Pharmacology, Vol. 13, pp. 23-93 (1993)].
At present, the following compounds have been known as those having antagonistic action for SP receptors.
WO03/101964 describes a compound represented by the formula
wherein Ar is an aryl group, an aralkyl group or an aromatic heterocyclic group, each of which may be substituted, R1 is a hydrogen atom, an optionally substituted hydrocarbon group, an acyl group or an optionally substituted heterocyclic group, X is an oxygen atom or an optionally substituted imino group, Z is an optionally substituted methylene group, Ring A is a further optionally substituted piperidine ring, and Ring B is an optionally substituted aromatic ring, provided that when Z is a methylene group substituted with an oxo group, R1 is not a methyl group, and when Z is a methylene group substituted with a methyl group, Ring B is a substituted aromatic ring, or a salt thereof.
In addition, US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0256164 describes the following compound
wherein m, n and s are each independently 0 or 1, L is —O— or —NR4— (R4 is hydrogen etc.), R1 and R2 are each independently hydrogen, aryl, heteroaryl, (C1-C6)alkyl, (C1-C6)alkyl-heteroaryl and the like, R3 is hydrogen and the like, and X and Y are each independently hydrogen, (C1-C6)alkyl and the like, as a NK-1 and NK-3 receptor antagonist.
Xenobiotica (2006), 36 (2/3), 235-258, describes the following compound
as a receptor antagonist for tachykinin, SP, NK-A or NK-B.
In addition, WO2004/111000 describes a compound represented by the following formula
wherein—X— is —NH— or —O—,Y is
whereinR3, R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen, lower alkyl, mono(or di or tri)halo(lower)alkyl and the like; andR6 and R7 are each independently hydrogen or lower alkoxy, and the like,—Z— is a bond or —CH(R11)— wherein R11 is hydrogen or lower alkyl,R1 and R2 are independently hydrogen or lower alkyl, or in combination form oxo,R8 is hydrogen, (5-oxo-4,5-dihydro-1H-1,2,4-triazol-3-yl)methyl or an amino protecting group,R9 and R10 are hydrogen, halogen and the like, or a salt thereof, as a compound having a tachykinin receptor antagonistic action.
In addition, a selective peptide antagonist of NK-2 receptor is known (Br. J. Pharmacol., 1990′, vol. 100, pages 588-592 and WO97/31941). However, these known peptidic NK-2 antagonists have low activity and are metabolically unstable. Therefore, it is difficult to provide them as practical prophylactic drugs or therapeutic drugs.
As the selective non-peptide NK-2 receptor antagonists, SR 48968 (Brit. J. Pharmacol. 1992, vol. 105, page 77), GR-159897 (Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1994, vol. 4, page 1951), CP 96345 (Science, 1991, vol. 251, page 435), RP 67580 (Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci. 1991, vol. 88, page 10208), ZD 7944 (Abstracts of Papers, Part 1, 214th NATIONAL Meeting of the American Chemical Society, Las Vegas, Nev., Sep. 7-11, 1997, MEDI 264), WO02/38547, WO02/38548, WO02/083663, WO02/083664 and the like are known.
In addition, as the quinoline derivatives to be condensed with a nitrogen-containing heterocycle, the compounds described in J. Org. Chem., 2000, 65, 655-666; J. Org. Chem., 2003, 68, 442-451; Org. Lett., 2001, 3, 2189-2191; Org. Lett., 2001, 3, 4217-4220; Tetrahedron 57, 2001, 5615-5624; Tetrahedron Letters 40, 1999, 1215-1218; Tetrahedron Letters 40, 1999, 3339-3342; Heterocycles, 2004, 63, 1685-1712 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,725 and the like are known. Furthermore, WO05/105802 is known.
Moreover, the relationship between NK-3 receptor and central nervous system diseases, particularly depression, has been pointed out (Pharmacol. Biochem. Behav., 83 (2006), 533-539; Nature Rev. Drug Discov., 4, 967-975, 2005). Therefore, a compound showing an NK-3 receptor binding action is considered to be promising as a therapeutic drug for the central nervous system diseases.